Inuyasha A Slave
by InuYasha Tashio 45
Summary: She woke up its her birthday she goes down the stairs but there's some else there.Guess who it could be
1. The Present

Kagome woke up early that day and was getting ready for school it was her birthday too which she knew her father will get her something she would love. She got up and woke up feeling the same but now she was 15.

It was modern day Japan but there were still demons around not many youkai's left but there were still many hanyou's around many tribes of demons were destroyed and hanyou's were scattered.

Many of her friends had slaves they were hanyou's, for the youkai's were very hard to control and were not welcomed into their town. Kagome went downstairs to greet her family but there was someone else in the kitchen, a boy, he had long silver hair, golden eyes and wore a red robe, he looked around her age. His face was pointed at her but he kept his eyes on the floor afraid of what might happen to him, her stomach immediately did a summersault, her father had gotten her a slave but the boy didn't look like a demon he looked scared and hungry.

Her father told her to have a great day and the demon would accompany her to school. She was going up the stairs to get her backpack and her father asked "Kagome dear where are you going" she replied "to get my backpack" her father said.

"That is why I have bought you a slave to help you" she realized he was right and her father told Inuyasha to get her backpack he went to her room and retrieved it and said he would carry her belongings. It felt awkward for her to have a boy go into her room, and so she kissed her family fare well and left her father told her to go ahead the boy would catch up.

Kagome's father told Inuyasha that if anything happened to kagome he would punish the hanyou. So he caught up to her and she told him it was fine if she carried her own stuff, not trusting the human he simply said "it's ok" and they were left in silence.

Kagome asked Inuyasha if he was hungry he said yes. She led him off course and took him to a noodle place knowing Kagome's father would punish him for wasting money on him he said no "I'm not hungry anymore." "But you were hungry a minute ago… ohh is it because of my father did he threaten you." "No" he simply said "Then why won't you let me buy you food."

"Because…"his voice drifted away and he walked away and told her to not anger her father. She grunted and followed him they arrived at her school, he walked her to her class, and said he would pick her up after school ended.

She felt sad for the hanyou because he was now a slave. And worse of all it was her father's falt and she was angry with herself for accepting him but who knows if this was for the best. She was wondering what she would do with her friend, yes he's my friend not slave there was a difference and from now on he would be treated as such.

He was waiting for her outside and he was looking at the sunset he looked peaceful and he saw Kagome and got up and he took her stuff and he carried it all the way home they got home and he opened the door for her father asked her how here day was and asked how the hanyou behaved. She said his name was Inuyasha, and her father stared at her and said as if he didn't hear her what.

She said "His name… It's Inuyasha". Her father got where she was going and did not argue for it was her birthday and he asked her "How did Inuyasha behave."

She said fine and she went to her room to do homework and told the hanyou to come with her. She starts to go and realizes that he's not following. Her father tells Inuyasha it is fine, looking at Inuyasha from the top of the stairs she noticed he has dog ears and were also white but pressed against his skull.


	2. A Walk In The Park

(A/N yea sorry it took me so long but Ive been busy oh and one more thing Kikyou is kagomes sister forgot to mention that but enjoy)

A week later Kagome was really bored so she asked him if he wanted to join her. He just stared at her and was wondering. She said "What?" he said "It's that you asked me if I wanted to join you.

But you forget that I am a slave I do not have an option I just follow orders." She stared at him and told him to follow her then. He did so without a word and that was their end of their conversation. They walked to a huge tree and she said.

"I would love to climb this tree… AHHHH!" she screeched and she was sitting on the tree Inuyasha was covering his ears she asked him what was wrong he looked up and said.

"You screamed in my ear" he said simply. She realized that he must have greater hearing she hurt him really bad. She stood up he stared at her and was ready to catch her if she fell, and she said that she was sorry and she sat next to him.

Inuyasha smelt something in the air a youkai and he growled and helped her down and was gonna carry her away when Koga stopped in front of them Inuyasha knew one of his priorities so he would protect her at all costs. Koga stood in front of them and he said hello beautiful miko Inuyasha was dumb struck that he spoke to her like that and that she was a miko, and she could have easily him if she wanted to with barley touching him. But still he had to protect her he was her slave and it was his job to do that.

Inuyasha told Koga to "Beat it" Koga smirked at him and said "What will you do you filthy hanyou so you get lost." Inuyasha temper flashed and he lunged and Koga landed a kick at him right in the chest and Inuyasha went flying 10 feet and hit a tree and he fell Koga grinned and said "What are you doing with that filthy hanyou, he can't even protect you but if you come with me and become my mate I will never let anything happen to you.

" She starred at him and his grin got wider and then _he_ went flying 20 feet and was out cold by the look of it because Inuyasha landed a good blow to Koga's face with his fist. Inuyasha then suffered heavy blows his chest and then was kicked in the gut 5 times. Koga then grabbed Kagome and sunk his claws trying to scare her. But then Inuyasha slashed Koga in the chest and then picked him off the ground and threw him a good 20 feet and then beat the crap out of him and went to Kagome was bleeding bad and he was worrying for her and rolled up the sleeve there were 5 nasty cuts. He panicked and he grabbed her arm carefully, and began to lick it like a dog wound his wound. As soon as he was done he picked her up gently and took her home and he carried her up to her room.

But as soon as she walked in her mother saw and she gasped, her father walked in and was furious and her father told her to tell him what happened "We went to a walk in the forest and then a youkai came and told me to marry him and Inuyasha protected me but was kicked in the chest and came back but was thrown again and the youkai named Koga grabbed me by my arm and sunk hi claws they looked at all the blood and told her to roll up her sleeve Inuyasha was about to do it when an woman's voice was heard from the door.

It was Kikyou's and said "**Don't** touch her you filthy hanyou." his head dropped down he stared at the ground his ears went flat against his skull and he put her down Kikyou ran to her sister and rolled up the sleeve and there were no cuts and she stared at her younger sister Kikyou said "Kagome have your miko powers increased and you healed yourself?" she asked in amazement because even Kikyou was not that skilled. Kagome answered no "Inuyasha healed the wounds"

Her sister stared at her then at the hanyou and asked how? Kagome blushed and said "He licked the wounds." Kikyou stared at her with horror she let the hanyou touch her but worse he licked her, she turned and the hanyou could fell he miko powers but he knew she was holding back. She told her parents "Do not worry I will punish the hanyou for what he has done" the hanyou was scarred and he knew that he would suffer greatly.

A/N (Hahahahaha I'm so mean that was a serious cliff hanger yea i know but haven't though of anything for next chapter but yea don't be mad yes im screwed up your probably wondering whats gonna happen to inuyasha, oh hes gonna be punished but message me on torture ideas and stuff like that if i made any mistakes crap like that so or any idea you would like to be see put it on a review or pm me)

(smirks as he leaves you with that cliff hangar,yea im cruel but enjoy

A/N (You wanna know what i am pissed off because there is only 1 review i need at least 5-10 reviews to finish the next chapter if you dont have an account make one enjoy)


	3. Inuyasha's Punishment

Inuyasha followed Kikyou, he kept his eyes on the ground his head down, and he knew she would torture him but he was prepared. She led him to her room as if she was reading his mind she said"There Is a spell cast on this room so no sounds can escape while you are punished."

She crossed the room and came over put her hand on top of his head and between his dog ears. Inuyasha flinched as her hand came to rest on his right ear she fondled with it and then she squeezed both sides together.

Inuyasha felt extreme pain but he held knowing she would love to see him in pain. She really wanted to see the hanyou in pain **(SEE TOLD YOU) **she now dug her nails into his ear and heard the hanyou whimper in pain she smiled she let go and saw a little blood on her nail. She walked away and went to remove the blood from her hand.

She came back and walked 3 feet from him she told him "Stand up." He stood up and kept his ears flat as possible to his skull. She laughed at how he was scarred and how his ears were, she grabbed him by his hair with her left hand, and with her right hand she smacked him in his face, then another, and another, she hit him 3 more times, his cheeks were now red on both sides so then she let go she went and retrieved a black leather bull whip, she told him to take off his haori and he did so, She hit him in the chest with the whip and drew blood she hit him 7 more times, She laughed as she came across at her own thought here in front of her was a man about her age a little taller and definitely stronger then her he could easily rip her up if he choose but he had been broken and he would do no such thing, she told him to put his clothes back on, and he did so she left and brought out 2 things.

One was a necklace of beads and she said an incantation and the all flew around his neck and she then said "I have put these on you and you must follow Kagome everywhere and must be within 10 feet of her or, if you displease her, with just a thought you will be punished let me show you hanyou."

"Oh and also this is my command you must call her master mistress or lady Kagome or the necklace will shock you." She then stopped talking and then Inuyasha felt a great shocking equal to a manta ray sting he fell to the floor and reached for the beads to take them off but he couldn't he could easily raise them to his chin but it was as if when he reached the chin the weighed like a mountain.

So he gave up and the shocking stopped and he fell to the floor in pain. She walked to her bed and retrieved a small black leather collar that had a dog tag on it, it read: I'm Inuyasha, I belong to Kagome, at Higurashi Shrine, Phone 555-5315. Inuyasha stared at her she was treating him like a mutt... no wait he was a mutt but she was making a joke about it so but he kept his mouth shut.

She laughed she could tell the hanyou's feelings were hurt she was glad but know she put another enchantment. And Inuyasha thought oh hell but she walked up to him and the collar seemed to part then it jumped off her hand and constricted his neck and then it was hard to breath at first and then when he flexed his neck it seemed to be part of him and expand when he attentively reached and tried to slip a nail under it seemed to tighten, he flexed it and tried again but it was part of him.

Kikyou said smiling "_You _cannot remove it only I and Kagome may remove it no one else."

"Also when you leave this building a leash will appear on the collar and Kagome must be touching it for you t o move or when she is in danger the collar will allow you to move to protect her, understand mutt."

"Yes master" Inuyasha replied And then she told him to "Go with Kagome." And with that he bowed and left. He reached her door and knocked and she said.

"Who is it?" "It's me master" "Come in Inuyasha" "Thank you master" he said flatly "Inuyasha I told you to not call me that." "Yes but Kikyou put an enchantment so that each time I do not a dress you with: Mistress, master or lady Kagome or the beads around my neck will shock me."

She believed every word he said because her sister was mean to hanyou's like, she enjoyed humiliating or torturing them. SO she told Inuyasha to get ready for bed but she saw his ear was bleeding and saw some parts in his haori were very red.

"Inuyasha take off you haori he did as he was instructed and she went in to her cabinet and brought fresh bandages and peroxide she said she would fix his wounds and told him not to argue. She saw the peroxide did not sting him so once she was done with his ear it went straight down, she immediately knew that he was afraid of screwing up again and she saw him lie down on the carpet she stared at him as telling him to come join her but he never did and stayed on floor for the next hour she was awake and so was he. She couldn't take it and told him.

"Inuyasha the floor is cold come and join me he acted as if he were asleep and she told him I know you are awake so if you want to be treated like a dog well sleep at my feet then. Inuyasha did as he was told but she saw something else on his neck and was horrified at her sister's cruelty.

There was a black leather collar al so on his neck but there was a dog tag also on it, it read: I'm Inuyasha, I belong to Kagome, at Higurashi Shrine, Phone 555-5315. Just then she realized that this was a cruel joke because of what happened in the forest. She felt sorry for him and what her sister had done.

"Inuyasha Please tell me what my sister did to you." He kept his head down and his ears flat against his skull. "She wiped me in my chest several times she slapped me pinched my right ear then dug her nails in my ear." She was more horrified than ever but decided to leave it there for tomorrow she was taking him to school not to show off, but that her sister would find a way to make Inuyasha screw up and punish him again.


End file.
